Cabbage Patch
by Lady Natsume
Summary: Snippets of Parker, a sneak of life before pain. Rating for swearing


Im so sorry, all of u out there! I can't even muster up an excuse for why I haven't been updating. I don't blame you if you send hate mail to me, or try to burn me at the stake. It's only fair and I can't hate u for it. So, please, burn away.

It was always Parker.

Ever since _that_ day

It happened like any other, a loving mom taking her little blonde daughter to dance class, (no matter how much the daughter whined and screamed about how she would never gain anything useful from going to classes with stuck up bitches, that part never left her head though) when the person hit them. It was June 8th, the very last day of school for everyone in the daughter's hometown. There were three people, two boys and a girl, Lizzie and Danny McCannon, with Del Sanchez. The siblings had the same chestnut colored hair, with nice, soft green eyes. This contrasted with Del, with his dark hair, and cold blue eyes. Lizzie, Danny, and Del were the neighbors to the daughter.

_A blue pickup truck came to halt in front of a small yellow house, with the daughter playing with her dolly in the front yard. The daughter's face snapped to the truck as the passengers climbed out of it. "Lizzie!! Are you and Delly here to play again?" _

_A shifty smile from the man and a bright smile from the girl. _

"_Sorry, cabbage patch, were busy today" _

_The daughter immediately puffed out her cheeks at the nickname._

"_Hey! Don't call me that only Wiggles and Chipper can call me that." _

_At that moment the mother came out into the front yard, an alarmed look upon her face when she came into view of Del, which immediately smoothed when he sauntered past without so much as a nod of acknowledgement. "Dear, I found your stuffed bunny in the closet, please don't lose Chipper again, ok? Now, how about I go get Wiggles from his cage, the Good Lord knows that poor fluff has to be needing a carrot."_

Del was a darker, more sinister kind of person, him and the Father had a good time selling drugs and such, neither could hold a job with constant hangovers or being stoned. He was what convinced the siblings to go drinking on the night of graduation.

Lizzie in the front passengers seat went first, the most peaceful by far. Upon collision the young girl was thrust violently head first into the dashboard, seatbelts were out of the question, her head was hit hard enough for her to go unconscious, oblivious to the wails of her younger brother and curses of her boyfriend.

Danny was three years younger than his sister, and looked every one of them. Being in the back got him thrust forward as well. Only he was awake. A leg, three fingers, his left arm, and part of his pelvis were completely crushed. His cries were soft at first, still in shock, until he came to his sister's body, his wails were approaching banshee like, and Del looked angrily at the boy.

"_Shut your effing trap, asshole. I'm leaving before we get caught next to that whore."_

"_B-but, w-w-what about L-Liz? And t-the p-p-people w-we cr-crash-shed into?"_

"_Who the hell cares?"_

"_*sob* I-I don't wa-ana di-die!*sob*"_

Del's fist in his throat was enough to break it. The anger he had from his entire life built up and exploded into the fact that the boy in the backseat kept crying.

As fate would have it, Del's own hourglass was losing sand quickly, the crash caused heavy internal bleeding. This, along with adrenaline and reaching back to kill Danny, was what caused him to haunch over in pain and live the next few minuets in nothing but pure terror of what is to come.

The mother died on impact, the daughter however did not.

Parker lived with her soon to be alcoholic and abusive father.

The next few years of her life would be spent in foster homes of different kinds. Some better than others. Over time she became more careful, less trustful and by default, less trustworthy. Although she became a thief, she would never forget the times her and her mom would spend at the beach or reading a book with Wiggles and Chopper. Wiggles died eventually, and when her bunny was taken by a foster dad, she changed her view on what could and what couldn't be controlled in her life. She felt the rush of adrenaline in her veins right before the bomb went off. And when she jumped out her second story window at her next foster parents place, she loved the feeling of freedom. She promised that she would be happy again, with or without her mother, but would never forget the woman who loved her the most. She would always retain some part of her old, cabbage patch self.

Then she met Nate, a new father type figure, Sophie, the mother (though no one could compare to her real mother), Eliot, the big bear of a big brother, and Alec, the cute but geeky younger brother.

As she jumped out the window after stabbing the guy with a fork, (1) she allowed herself the time to think of her mother, of Lizzie, and the other Leverage members.

Parker would be happy, and never forget her mother, but she also gained a whole new family by losing her real one.

And she could never regret that.

Y582965892865928658927358235626562656256850267267

This fic is dedicated to the first episode of the second season of Leverage, a personal favorite of mine.

To my reviewers, I apologize that I have dropped off the face of the earth, I have been having lots of problems lately:

I feel like I don't have enough time in my life, and have been having mild anxiety and panic attacks nearly every freaking day.

My mother is obsessed with saying (and proving) that I have depression( Psychotic Bitch)

I just feel like the world is ready to swallow me up, like I don't matter and am insignificant, worthless, gnat. God, I have self esteem issues, plus im in transition from middle to high school and have been waking up with nightmares the last week.

This fic is not meant to be biased!! There was a girl named Allison in my choir class and did ballet at our concert, in front of everyone she did a dance without a bra on and nearly broke her ankle, still, gotta give her a clap, that took guts.

The Stork Job

PreView of next Story:

Once Upon A Time

Once upon a time is the beginning. Once upon a time is a middle, and finally, Once upon a time is an end. Once upon a time can begin a fairytale, a life, a love, a tragedy, a comedy. Once upon a time was a sucky way to start a story. ItaSaku with some Team7 friendship

Comes out in one to three weeks

I am not giving this fic or my next one up!

My muse (a purple fox I named Casey Anne Parker, born July 29th, ruby birthstone, *applause applause*) has taken my inspiration and my wallet and put them both (mainly the wallet) in the blender, then the incinerator, the took a shit on it, then gave it a Texas burial (see Kill Bill Vol.2)

More snippets of Parker to come , shes my favorite character.


End file.
